Yusuke Ninomiya
Yusuke Ninomiya (nicknamed Yu) is a character in the Ni no Kuni movie. He is an academic prodigy, and uses a wheelchair. He has a childhood friend, Haru, who is in fact his soulmate. He is also friends with Kotona, but has had romantic feelings for her since they were children. He is very fond of Princess Astrid. Biography Early life As an infant, Yu was the sole survivor of a plane crash that killed his parents, which resulted in him losing mobility in his legs. He lived in a hospital in Tokyo as a child, where he met an old man who claimed to travel between worlds and perform magic. He was taken in by a nice flower shop lady in Tokyo and has an adoptive sister, Saki Mishima. Yu met his close friend Haruto Ichihara (nicknamed Haru) when they were young children. As Haru was being attacked by a large dog, Yu threw a stone and let the dog attack him instead, which led to the two of them escaping. After that incident they were friends ever since. In high school, Yu assisted Haru with his basketball tactics. Yu and Haru were both attracted to their classmate Kotona Takashina, but Haru would be the one to date her. The three of them enjoyed spending time together outside of school, but Yu was sometimes excluded due to a lack of wheelchair access in the city. Rescuing Kotona One day, after school, Yu received a frantic phone call from Kotona who was being pursued by a menacing figure. Yu had Saki drive him close to where Kotona had been and went to search for her, sending Saki to look in another direction. He found Kotona just as the figure grabbed her from behind and thrust a strange knife into her stomach. Yu caught her as she fell and the assassin disappeared. Haru soon arrived and, despite Yu's insistance that she shouldn't be moved, tried to carry Kotona to a hospital. This led to all three of them nearly getting hit by oncoming traffic as Haru ran across a busy street. Arrival in the other world Yu and Haru found themselves instantly transported to a strange world. Both of them were wearing unfamiliar clothing and had compasses in their pockets instead of their cell phones. To Haru's astonishment, Yu stood up and walked on his own. As the two of them wandered through the city of Evermore, searching for any sign of Kotona, they were followed by a small pink creature which barked like a dog. They came to a pub, where the dogkin mercenary Bauer Linden attempted to help them. On the wall of the pub they spotted a poster showing a portrait of Astrid Astrum, the princess of Evermore, who bore a striking resemblance to Kotona. Yu and Haru went to the royal palace to find the princess, thinking that she must actually be their missing friend. The palace guards denied them access, so the boys snuck inside by hiding in the large urns that were being taken to the princess's bedroom. There, they could see that the princess suffered from a curse that kept her unconscious and left dark magical markings on her midsection, the same area where Kotona had been stabbed. They watched as three healers attempted to relieve her affliction and were instead destroyed by the power of the curse. After Astrid's attendants left the room, Yu and Haru approached her bed. Dark particles in the shape of a dagger protruded from her stomach, made visble by the healers' ritual. When Yu moved close to her, a real dagger materialized, and he was able to remove it. Astrid drew in a deep breath and was healed. Bertha, the leader of the king's knights, apprehended the boys for intruding in the palace. They were brought before King Fidelius as criminals before Astrid, now awake and well, came into the throne room to defend them. Yu and Haru were escorted back to the city, each with a reward from the king. Yu, wanting to see Astrid again, went back to the palace and found Astrid's bedroom. Through the windows he could see Astrid as her attendant, Dandy, persuaded her to leave on a trip. Astrid noticed Yu outside her room and brought him along as she travelled to the Lake of Purity to remove any traces of the curse in her body. On the way there, Yu saw a strange bird. Astrid told him it was the Divine Avnaron, a legendary bird which supposedly helps heroes. The next morning, Yu and Haru were summoned by the king to participate in an arena battle against several warriors. Both of them were able to wield swords and showed considerable skill, winning the battle. The king's Magic Minister, Gnauss Wisden, then accused them of being agents of the Black Banner, a dark force working against Evermore. Yu quickly theorized that being in immediate danger was what caused him and Haru to travel between worlds, so he suggested to Haru that they jump into the large burning brazier behind the king. The boys jumped through the flames off of the top of the arena, and returned to their own world as they fell. Back to Tokyo Yu and Haru reappeared on the side of the street where they had disappeared. Kotona, completely unharmed, found them and told them there was a recent deadly car accident at that spot. Yu looked it up online and found that the three victims of the accident resembled the three healers who were killed. Yu visited the hospital where he stayed as a child. He met a familiar nurse, Miki, and asked to see the old man he once knew. Miki showed him that the old man was missing, as was often the case. Yu recalled how the old man had told him that there was a "harsh rule" between the two worlds: that the lives of certain people in both worlds were linked. When Yu and Haru returned to school, they found out that Kotona was not there due to health problems. They spoke to her outside of the hospital and learned that she had a malignant tumor and only had three months to live. Yu told Haru about how he believed that Kotona and Astrid's lives were linked, and that Kotona's tumor might be an indication that Astrid was in danger. Haru then decided that he must kill Astrid to save Kotona's life. As Yu tried to convince Haru not to do this, the assassin who had attacked Kotona approached them, causing all three to disappear. Friends to enemies Yu was captured and brought before Fidelius once more. Gnauss gave him a sword and ordered him to prove his loyalty by killing Haru and protecting Astrid. When the Black Banner army invaded Evermore, Yu met Haru at the castle gate and fought him. As they fought, Bertha was captured by enemy soldiers. Finally Yu and Haru came close to piercing each other's armor, causing them to be transported back to their own world. When they returned, Yu saw the news on TV showing a large hotel in the city was burning. Yu convinced Haru to go with him to find Saki. He was convinced that Saki was in trouble since her soulmate, Bertha, was about to be executed by the Black Banner. Yu and Haru arrived at Saki's flower shop in time to save her from the assassin. The three of them tried to escape in Saki's car, but the assassin transformed into a large spider-like creature and gave chase. Yu and Haru returned to Ni no Kuni when the car fell into the water. The true enemy They then discover that both Gnauss and Galeroth were in fact Crown Prince Sedulus Astrum of Evermore the kings supposed dead brother. Galeroth uses his magic to control Haru's armor making him try to strike down Astrid however, Yu stops him and uses magic to defeat him. Galeroth takes the opportunity to attempt to kill Astrid but Yu is impaled by debris trying to stop him. After this Haru teams up with Astrid to defear Galeroth but fail. Yu encounters the old man with the cane who tells him that he is a true hero. Yu comes to defend his friends with the newly aquired Mornstar, and is assisted by the Divine Avnaron. He is injured and tosses Mornstar to Haru to pick up. It is through these efforts that Haru kills Galeroth by stabbing Mornstar in his skull. Life in Evermore Galeroth's death results in a portal out of Ni No Kuni both of them leave out of it, but Yu backs out. The truth is revealed through Haru that Yu and he are connected, making Haru his soulmate. And that Yu came to Haru's world to save him from that dog. Yu being a resident of Ni No Kuni not Haru's world causes the people in Haru's world to forget about Yu save for Haru. Yu ends up in a relationship with Astrid and is crowned Prince of Evermore. Personality Yusuke is a smart tactical and logical individual. He is brave despite being wheelchair bound, showed when he defended Haru from a dog when they were younger. He gets mad when people don't follow his plans. He is very loyal and protective of his friends. He was not willing to kill Astrid even if it meant killing Kotona. his personality is the complete opposite of his friend Haru. Abilities Initially he is wheelchair bound, but he was quick and strong enough to save both Kotona and Saki from the Assassin. In Ni No Kuni his skills really shine especially around Haru. He showed incredible speed, skill, and strength fighting in the Colosseum. With his powers being the first to awaken. He was able to take down multiple Black Banner Soldiers despite them being augmented by their armor. And was able to use some kind of Bluish Magic against Haru to defeat him. He was even able to take on Galeroth and utilize Mornstar in battle. Trivia * His surname 'Nino'miya is a couple of letters off of Ni No Kuni. *Despite him being from Ni No Kuni we don't know where he fits in that world. No one has heard of him and we don't know who his parents are. They could be residents of Beladon, because he was supposedly found in a plane crash with no survivors. Just like how Beladon was destroyed with no survivors. He could even be Prince Sedulus's son though that would imply that Yu and Astrid are in an incestuous relationship. Category:Movie Characters Category:Males Category:Ichi no Kuni Residents Category:Humans